


I've been broken, heart's contentious

by AestheticXUXI



Series: 6ғт вιg вaвy нυang хυхι♥︎ [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eating Disorders, Family Angst, Gang Rape, Guns, He was a child, Heavy Angst, M/M, Near Death Experience, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Re-Collapsing, Sad Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Shit goes down, Trauma, Triggers, Underage Rape, Unhealthey Coping Mechanisms, blood lots of blood, mafia, organised crime, unhealthy eating habits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticXUXI/pseuds/AestheticXUXI
Summary: " Ι'м jυѕт qυιeтly нereLayιng нere ιn тнe darĸNoт aвle тo do or ѕay anyтнιngLιĸe a ғool "-혜린 , 이엑스아이디 (EХΙD)
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas & Everyone, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Everyone, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Original Character(s)
Series: 6ғт вιg вaвy нυang хυхι♥︎ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888657
Kudos: 9





	I've been broken, heart's contentious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Yukheis Biological family life and how that was like, The rest will be later.
> 
> Also I do not own NCT  
> Nor do I claim to own them, And proceed with caution I will not be putting trigger warnings because if you read this he tags then you are willing bringing yourself to red this.  
> Thank and I hope you enjoy!

_”최고를 희망하되, 최악에도 대비하라„_

**It couldn't be _him,_ No it can't be him _-Them-_ He was supposed to never see them again in his life they were supposed to be gone from his life for the rest of his life. They were supposed to still be serving jail time. It was impossible that it's _Them_. **

**At the sheer thought what happened that horrible night when he was only 8 years old, His stomach chruned in disgust and Impossibly big fear. _It couldn't fucking be them._**

**_♢_ **

**_It was a sunny day when news broke that his mother was getting remarried, he was to say the least ecstatic for hi mother she deserved to be happy especially after her divorce with her abusive husband._ **

**_Yukheis father was to say the least Horrible. He abused of His Medication and Started doing drugs not long after the Meds weren't enough He also abused a lot of alcohol. That lead to him taking his anger out on His son and His wife._ **

**_It went on for so long, but that changed one day._ **

**_It was an unusual day that a 5 year old Yukhei would walk home. But seeing as how their was a storm near and the school didn't want to risk any students getting hurt -them paying hospital bills- the kids had to either walk home or their parents had to pick them up._ **

**_He didn't mind though because his house was only a couple blocks away, The pre-schooler always liked living in Shan tai it was lively in The morning and after noon but was calm at night which was weird seeing as he lived in quite a busy neighborhood._ **

**_While walking towards the corner of the side walk he took his backpack off of his back and placed on the chest looking through for his house keys, He turned around the corner greeting the old lady's that were waving at him and saying hi._ **

**_Once he reached his street he noticed that the garage door was open, Now that was weird but he decided to brush it off and went into the garage. The five year old thought that his mother had probably arrived early from work seeing as that on Tuesdays she works until 5pm. As for his dad he was never really home so that suggestion was scratched off the list, But the thought of it being his dad made his arms raise goosebumps._**

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_It was just his damn luck that it was his dad._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_The next things happen almost as if it were a microsecond. His dad was sand adding above him broken bottle in his hand, The edge stained with a thick red substance. On the floor was a young Yukhei curled up small hands gripping at his rib cage, Blood flowing from them and staining the floor and his white school shirt._ **

**_His father dropped the bottle running towards the boy, but he backed away towards the garage door hands gripping to try and find the door when he touched he tried his best to get up and unlocked it and ran out of the door down the block screaming out while he gripped onto his side, his eyesight was blurring and his head was thumping. An old lady that was on her yard watering her garden saw him and ran towards the boy right before his head hit the ground._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_He remembered waking up in hospital bed his mother crying by his side with a woman dressed in a suite was next to her with a pile of papers on her lap._ **

**_Not long after he woke up the woman left them alone and his mother started to tell him what was going on, She was leaving her husband for good and they be free from him._ **

**_Though he was small he had never smiled so widely in his life Joy dancing around in his eyes._ **

**_He and his mom would finally be free._ **

**_free_ **

**_free_ **

**_Yeah they would be Free._ **

**_♢_ **


End file.
